game_of_dicefandomcom-20200223-history
Start
The Start block of the map is the starting block for all players. A player will receive START effect when passing or landing on the Start block. All cities in possession of the player who passes the Start block will increase by 1 level, up to Lv. 4. Vacation Spots are not cities and will not grow by the START effect. Landing on the Start block with any other method than by dice roll (another player uses Drag, you use Pursuit to land on a player on Start, or similar means) will not trigger the START effect. However, if a player passes Start by the effect of Domino, the START effect does trigger. Strategy Skill Cards * A player under the Greenbelt debuff will have the START effect cancelled. Buildings will not grow when passing by Start. * When Shark Troops effect is active, the first player to land (not pass!) on Start will move to a building in the skill card user's possession. This action causes the toll to be paid, or for a betting chance to occur. * The WANTED!! debuff takes away money from the player if the character cannot pass Start within 3 turns. * Using Tax Day on a character who is close to passing Start can drag them further from it. * Some players use U-Turn on their first turn, to claim cities with high toll early, which are behind Start. Also, the Golden Ox block is the easiest to land on from Start backwards, as it is 7 blocks apart. * Using U-Turn in the middlegame immediately after passing Start makes it possible to pass Start again, for quick city growth. * Landing on Start in the effect of City Tour will allow you to roll dice again. Dice Effects * Salvation triggers when you land on Misery Road and lets you go to Start. This triggers even if you directly reached the block via skill card teleportation or is dragged towards it. It can help vastly in the opening game as going through the misery road takes a long time to reach start again. Goods * Penguin Ticket gives a chance to roll dice again when landing on Start. As the Start block is not a property, landing on it would usually waste time otherwise. * Architect's Artbook may give a Takeover item when landing on Start. As landing on Start would usually otherwise waste time, gaining a Takeover would let the player convert this block into an advantage. This is especially helpful in some event maps, for example the Mysterious Mansion where the Takeover item block on the Fortune Road is replaced. Trivia * In the Navy Strikes Back! Event Map and Hello Kitty Event Map, the first block of the Fortune Road is changed into "Go to START". * In the Hello Kitty Event Map, the Start block gets the effect "Zone!: Move to a random block" replicating Dimension Shift. It also allows the players to get farther from Start and pass it quicker. * When a character passes Start, a hovering message "Cities in possession upgraded" appears. This happens even if the character is under the effect of Greenbelt. Category:Block